


One more, please

by RinSlayer



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Smut, new to this type, probably the last time im doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinSlayer/pseuds/RinSlayer
Summary: Rinka needed to figure out how to get the heat out of her. Thank the divines she found someone who could, in just a different scenario than she was imagining.





	

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing smut, and will probably not write unless it is needed for a story. Ugh I feel pretty embarrassed, but then again, it's just a story. Please comment about it, constructive criticism is appreciated, and leave a kudos if ya liked it! Also for anyone wondering, Ondolemar is forever my favorite character, he is the nicest Thalmor I ever met...now if only Rulindil can be helped with....

I know I was not supposed to fall in love. Most of all not with a thalmor justiciar! However, his handsome looks had made enthralled me, and the power he was portraying. It was no secret that I was interested in powerful men, man or mer. Race does not matter to me however I do appreciate a bit of intelligence. I did not know when I had started fantasizing about him. However, to the point I fantasized him of bedding me, being dominant and using that powerful and terrifying justiciar while he pounds me was, unexpected. There were nights where I would just stay in bed and think about him. Divines, he has taken over my mind completely. Aela, says that I was attracted to him partially because of my wolf. The wolf in me wanted me to be dominated. It wanted me to become submissive, broken, and even filled with pleasure. It was too much. I did not want to continue these fantasies so I began to do the unthinkable. I began to touch myself. I still had my dignity, after all, I did not really care if I lose it in a one night stand though I would be most grateful if it was him.

Tonight was one of the night whereas I pleasure myself. Too indulged in my own pleasure that I do not notice anything around me anymore. I was in a cottage outskirts of the throat of the world. Here on the bed, I was rubbing myself until I was soaked. Moaning, I began to lift my hips imagining that he was bedding me right now. I needed something inside me however I was pretty choosy. I like something big, lengthy and definitely something that shall give me pleasure. Ironic, the powerful Dragonborn became nothing but a slut that needs to be bedded. After, releasing I collapse on the bed exhausted. I decided to visit him and end this attraction once and for all. 

~Markath~

It had taken me quite some time to get here without getting tempted to touch myself. I still have morals, and I would be happy if I could touch myself with no spectators. The market area was still the same, this time, however, less crowded and by the distance, I can see a noticeable crowd. Curious I picked up my pace to see what was happening. The crowd made way for me when they had noticed my presence. There on the unforgiving stone floor was the justiciar I was hoping to find...Only to see him in such a horrendous state. Rushing I cast a healing spell on him hoping to stop the bleeding that had made his blood run down the already dirty water. The crowd began murmuring, unsure of what to say as they see me, their Thane, healing one of their enemies.

"What is the meaning of this? You! Stop healing the elf this instance!" Oh, I recognize that voice, the voice of the man that only saw pleasure in the elve's demise. Thongvor Silver-Blood, the man does not know when to stop. I stopped for a second before standing up and facing the nord head on. He may be taller than me by half a head, however, I have more power, and authority in this hold. They may have the power to control cidhna mine, but with the wealth, I had gained over the years I can rebuy that be damned mine over and over again! This city if under my protection along with everyone in it! I do include the elves here, and the poor, who cannot protect themselves!

"You Thongvor, have no right to stop me from healing a fellow friend!" My anger was not hidden this time. Last time I had argued with him I had hidden my anger and allowed him to win. That only fed his ego, however. Thongvor seethed in anger when I had mentioned the word friend. He may have a tad bit of respect for me when it comes to the Thalmor all of his senses leave him.

We argued for a minute longer before he stomped away muttering how he despised me and my very being from now on. I knew that I was being an idiot for making an enemy of the most influential family in the Reach, however having a well-respected family in Whiterun hate you is more terrifying. I experienced that first hand when the Battle-Borns had threatened to make the Companions nothing but a mere speck of the past. Of course being the Harbinger I did not appreciate that and had gotten involved in a negotiation war. The family demanded me to sell the mead hall for them to use. I rejected of course, and because of that decision I had nearly driven the honorable companions out of the city. 

I continued healing the blasted Thalmor, where were his guards for firsts? As far as I could remember those damn guards were always with him! Once I deemed him nicely healed, I picked the altmer up and stalked to Vlindrel Hall. When I walked in, I was always ready to be greeted by Argis, but ever since he and Lydia had hit it off, I allowed him to stay in Whiterun with Lydia. Letting the Thalmor down on my bed I began to take off his clothing to see the damage. 

Oh, divines... Kill me now. The body that was always hidden by the robes are now in front of me waiting to be touched. Then, as if a spark of lightning had ignited inside of me I stopped. I did not want to take advantage of this, afraid I will lose the friendship I was able to create with him. Dressing him in cleaner clothing I walked out the room to wash his robes.

~4 hours later~

The robes are washed, I prepared some food, made sure that he was still asleep, check. I went to one of my isolated rooms and began to rub myself to get the need off of my body. I moaned as low as I could not wanting to create noise that might wake him up. The walls are not always sound proof. 

I cupped one of my breasts and trailed my other hand down to my slick and aching core. My body was hot, too hot. I inserted my finger hoping to get some of my need away. I did not need any more of this wanting need. But the thought that he was just there, on the other end of the hallway was too tempting to not go and ravage him. I pinched a nipple and that escalated a wanting moan from me. I drove the finger deeper into me. I can feel the juices flowing out of me, making slick noises every time I allowed my finger to dive inside me.

I was near my release when the bedroom door opened. I stopped hurriedly and covered myself. I had a flame spell ready just in case. However, the heavy breathing had caught my attention. Who was it? Was he ok? Who broke in my house?! Then the voice, oh that wonderful voice that I longed to hear.

"Rinka...I know you are in there come out and take care of the mess you had created" what mess? Did I leave something that is dirty in the hallways or the table? Then I heard a groan, exciting my body more.

'oh...that's what he meant' I thought my whole face and possibly body burning. I took the sheets off of me and saw the altmer that I had fallen in love with. 

His face filled with sweat, his eyes heavy looking as if he needed to relieve some pain, and his hands were clenched. As my eyes traveled down further, I notice the very noticeable bulge in his trousers. My face burned and I hid under the blankets again embarrassed that I had gotten the Justiciar horny and definitely needy. Then again, when was the last time he ever bedded a woman? The blankets were roughly torn away from me and before a sound can leave my mouth, a rough kiss was given to me, probably bruising my lips in the process. I moaned in the contact wanting more. I began aroused once more and this time, my needs will not be denied considering I have a partner.

The altmer cupped one of my breasts and gently squeezed it a moan leaving my lips. His lips trailed down to my neck looking for the sweet spot that will allow more moans to leave my mouth. When he found it, he sucked on it vigorously, determined to give me the pleasure that I wanted and that he is longing to have. I scratched his arm and dove my hands on his soft blond hair that is glistening from perspiration. His shoulders were clenching to probably stop himself from going ahead and ravaging me, not like I have anything against it. The hand that cupped my breast, had slowly gone down to my core. Aching and soaking I knew that I would not last long if he kept teasing me!

"Wet already? Well, I was expecting that considering the sounds that I heard before was pretty rousing" he left his teeth to glide across my neck, his tongue licking my neck to taste my glistening sweat from the activity. Then his lips left my neck and went back to kissing my lips, this time more passionate than before. Oh, how I love how he makes sure that I am still given attention and respect. This may become a one night stand or maybe something even more. I personally prefer the latter since I love him. But knowing how he views the whole human population in general, there was little to zero chance that he shall return the feelings. 

The hand on my core made sure that I was occupied. He made sure to cup his hands on my core, inserting 2 fingers quickly. I groaned in displeasure, a slight pain was wheezing through my rectum. It was not used to such big and long fingers, it was used to my fingers which are slender and particularly short. His other hand made sure that it touched all of the skin that was left untouched during the coupling we are having right now.

"A virgin? Why I am quite surprised, I didn't think that the all mighty Dragonborn would still be a maiden" he reinserted his fingers thrusting them at a slow pace. I was still getting used to it and thank god for him being so thoughtful of me. It's quite reassuring that I will not feel too much pain for the night- or was it the day? I can't recall the time anymore. 

"I may be quite popular -groan- ahh, however, I do have my dignity- and- AH!" my speech was cut off when Ondolemar pressed his fingers deeper and had hit a certain part in me. It had released a burst of pleasure, enticing me to release more of my juices and bring me closer to release. The mer above me smirked and continued to thrust into that pleasure point. The sounds leaving my mouth was slightly foreign since I had never felt this much pleasure even with my own hands.

As a 'reward' for him, I cupped his face and placed a messy but passionate kiss on his lips. I received a moan of thanks before allowing my tongue to travel downwards and onto his neck. He was too tall for me and I needed him to lean down further, making his chest press against mine to reach the spot between his shoulder and neck. The priestess in the temple of Dibella had mentioned to me that the are there was where the pleasure points are usually are. No wonder he made sure to bite me there. 

He pressed his lower hips on my thigh and there I could feel his hardened length twitching and hot. I looked down to see how big it, however, his hand had covered my eyes. Crying out of annoyance I tried to pry his hand off of my eyes. I felt his breath on my ears, nipping on it slowly enticing a shuddering moan from me.

"It's best if you feel it rather than see it- I do not want to scare you," he told me reassuring me. Well, that certainly shows that he cares probably for his partners, and from the way, he said it I'm afraid that it could be too big for my cavern to take upon.

I could feel him rubbing his length on my wet slick cavern to get it wet itself. By the time he was done getting it wet he placed the tip on my walls. I was a bit anxious from the feel it felt a lot bigger than his fingers already! Slowly he pushed in. Oh, divines, the feeling of being teared up is hurtful. I moved around to try and get more comfortable, but he pressed his body on top of me harder. His lips kissing me harder than before to probably distract me from the pain. Tears threatened to leave my eyes when he was putting more in. How big is he?! It didn't even felt like he was halfway it when he reached my barrier! Gulping I waited for the pain that I know would happen. 

"Rinka...remember this. I shall not see you as a human that I can easily dispose of after this. I see you as an equal, so please relax, I want to finish this with you yelling out my name in ecstasy" what in Auriel's name was that?! An equal? Does that mean he see me as for how I see him? The tears that I tried to contain left me after his speech. His hand also left my eyes letting me see his face. There I saw his actual feelings hidden by the mask and robes that he had to continue putting up to show superiority.

Love, passion, and trust, I can see all of that in his eyes. His gorgeous green eyes that I shall forever love and cherish. Without thinking, I let my feelings control me. I had to lift my body to do this and it made me wince. His hands automatically went to my back and hips to support me. I cupped his face in my delicate and small hands.

"Ondolemar...If you are saying that you love me, then the feeling is equal- I see you as an equal myself," I told him carefully and slowly. His eyes widened and before I could lay back down, he had thrust the remaining length into me, breaking my barrier and making me scream in pain. His mouth was on my lips showering me with love. His hands roved all over my body claiming my own as his. 

I felt something drip down from me. I was sure it wasn't the lubricant. When I looked down I saw blood, and I was slightly worried. However, Ondolemar made sure that I was focusing on him, from the way he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me once more before thrusting slowly inside of me. He went from slow and short thrusts to slow and long thrusts. Letting his length leave my cavern and re-enter again with more vigor than before. When the pain gradually faded, I rolled my hips to encourage him to go faster. Go faster he shall. The moment my hips finished rolling, he went berserk. 

"On- ONDo-ONdOlemaR~" I shouted his name in such an erotic way that had Ondolemar filled with pleasure. I knew that whenever I shout his name he was pretty aroused by it. I made sure that I yell out his name a lot because the more I did the faster and harder he got when he thrusts into me.

His fingers pinched my nipples twisting it slightly to make me groan in pleasure. His body supported my body so that it won't fall. I hook my legs around him so that I won't have to rely on him all the time. He thrust relentlessly in me showing no mercy and barely stopping to show how much compassion he probably has for me. 

As I was clawing my fingers on his back, he slightly forced me to back away slightly. Though, what he did next was something I gradually liked very much. Ondolemar made me go to doggy style- ok the temple has some weird ass books. He pounded me from behind allowing me to arch my back in ecstasy, gladly taking him in such position. However, I am quite concerned with how we will finish. Ondolemar showed no mercy to me as well, in this position further continuing me to release.

"Ondolemar- I can't, ah~ Hold much longer" as much as I tried to speak as clear as I could, the moans couldn't stop leaving me. He let his mouth nip on my ear, my breasts bouncing with every thrust. My body had fallen forward giving him more space to dominate me. 

"cum for me, scream my name, cum Rinka, cum!" he thrust harder into me and by the 4th time he thrust I released. Screaming his name and my mouth opening and closing to inhale as much air as I could. When I clenched down on him, I was able to feel his length more.

"Rinka, Rinka, Rinka, Rinka!" it took nearly a full minute before he chanted my name and came inside of me. I could feel his thick semen entering me and filling me to the brink. The afterglow was warm and welcoming. 

After he emptied himself inside of me, he took his length out and laid down beside me. Grabbing my body and making me face his chest. I felt a reassuring hold as he held my body tightly. His face was relaxed, much relaxed than I ever saw him before. 

"Well, I have no wish to separate from you but you do realize that this event will affect both of us? Me personally and you probably from resentment from the people who respects you" He was thinking about me and himself. I was saddened by the fact since I thought I had captured his heart completely. He must have noticed my sudden sadness for he squeezed me tighter.

"for now, let's keep this a secret...I will find a way to get a bit more freedom to be able to be around you often" oh that reminds me. I lifted my body up slightly, wincing from the pain coming from my legs. He tried to help me but I dismissed me not wanting to be seen as weak.

"what happened to your guards? I found you on the floor beaten up" my tone was obviously filled with concern. Ondolemar's face held a bit of resentment recalling what happened.

He held my hand with him "let's just say, my guards are dealt with" that alarmed me greatly. Did that mean he fought them?! Sensing my alarmed state, he began to explain how his guards were finished and were done being bossed by him. They demanded to be moved and of course he did not allow it for the Ambassador aka Elenwen will not allow that, they attacked him. He was lucky he was able to make sure that the civilians were fine and that nothing was destroyed, well maybe a bit of scorched areas here and there. Ondolemar had also mentioned that he might be prosecuted or in other words punished for killing his guards.

"well...we will wait for that, for now," I stopped my sentence purposely earning a curious glance from my partner. Smirking I turned the tables and hovered over him.

"one more, please?~" I licked my lips and watched as his eyes sparkled with amusement and want and of course love. He kissed me and we continued our coupling. 

I got what I wanted and he got what he wanted, as a bonus, though. 

We were able to do it again just by me saying "One more, please"

**Author's Note:**

> yea the end was a bit rushed, for anyone that noticed it. My fingers are tired from typing this and Im not kidding but I typed this since 10 am. Please comment on how I did and leave a kudos if you liked it!


End file.
